


The Bounty

by Rakkimiruku



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Quick Fuck, Smut, confused Spike, like there isn't much smut, quick smut, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakkimiruku/pseuds/Rakkimiruku
Summary: If it were any other bar, in any other place, maybe things would have gone differently for them. It was just Spike’s luck that he would be lured into a gay bar for his next bounty, the kind of place he never thought he would be casually walking into it as if it was completely normal for him.
Relationships: Spike Spiegel/Original Character(s), Spike Spiegel/male character
Kudos: 17





	The Bounty

**Author's Note:**

> [This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vWUHoAGRTHU)  
> Was great to listen to as I wrote this little one shot. Please enjoy :)

If it were any other bar, in any other place, maybe things would have gone differently for them. It was just Spike’s luck that he would be lured into a gay bar for his next bounty, the kind of place he never thought he would be casually walking into it as if it was completely normal for him.    
  
“At least it doesn’t  _ seem _ super gay,” He joked into his headset, teasing Jet in a way that he knew would piss him off for no damn good reason. And it wasn’t a lie. The bar was designed to look like something from Earth, years before everything went to hell that is. Dimmed lights, dark wooden walls, and velvet stools surrounded the bar. Beyond that were private booths, some of them empty, typical for a Monday night, but others were filled. Spike kept his gaze off them, not wanting to intrude on what may be occurring within them.    
  
When Spike was first told to hit the bar, he refused. He was as straight as they came, and wasn’t about to waltz into a place where he might come off as available. And while he  _ was _ technically free to go home with someone for the night; that didn’t mean he was going to. And especially not with another man.    
  
“Yeah, yeah, keep it up and I’ll send an escort in there to hit on you,” Jet barked in return, making Spike smirk as he took a seat at the bar.    
  
“You wouldn’t dare.”    
  
Jet snorted, “Try me, jackass.”    
  
“I’m getting off now, wish me luck” Spike said and hung up before Jet could say anything in return.   
  
“What can I get you?” The bartender approached Spike once he was off his call, a younger guy, probably in his mid thirties.    
  
“What are ya known for?”    
  
“Whiskey, it’s made in house.”    
  
Spike nodded, “Double, neat.”    
  
With the bartender’s back turned, Spike took a moment to scope out the bar. The tip they’d gotten earlier that day told them their Bounty hit that specific bar every Monday night. An unusual time to be looking for a quick fuck, but who was Spike to judge. Maybe the weekday clientele seemed more appealing to his bounty, which made him a little more interesting in Spike’s opinion.    
  
Before Spike met Juila, he was out at the bars every weekend, looking for any skirt he could get his hands under. But now? He wasn’t looking anymore. Too heartbroken to even bother. And why try in the first place? No one could come close to what he had with Julia.    
  
His drink was placed in front of him, a small white napkin beneath it as if it would protect the wooden bar from the nonexistent condensation on his glass. Spike reached into his back pocket, grabbing for his wallet when the barkeep stopped him.    
  
“It’s already been paid for,” He said and gestured to the end of the bar.    
  
“Well I’ll be damned,” Spike mumbled and took out his cigarettes instead. Five minutes in a gay bar and someone was already trying to pick him up. He placed one between his lips, lighting it with a match before working up the nerve to see what kind of man would be interested in him.    
  
And shit. It was Spike’s lucky day. His own damn bounty just bought him a drink.    
  
Chen Lay   
Age: 24   
5 Feet 8 inches (178cm)    
Wanted: Alive    
Crime: Hacking    
Bounty: ₩10M   
  
Spike would never admit it to himself, but the fact that Chen was good looking probably should have been mentioned on Big Shot. He was shorter than Spike, and if the age listed on his ID was correct then he was a little younger than him as well. Chen was dressed well, a simple but tailored suit hugged over his body, making him come off a little intimidating.   
  
His dark black hair was almost like a mop on the top of his head, but it was styled in the kind of way that made him even more appealing. ‘Just fucked’ would be a good way to describe it, and part of Spike hoped that it was only styled that way. Not that it had actually happened recently.    
  
“Suppose the polite thing would be to go over there and thank him, hm?” Spike glanced up to the bartender who just shrugged.    
  
It was the only encouragement he needed, because Spike wanted to go home with ₩10mil tonight. And if that meant flirting a little bit with a man then so be it. Spike grabbed his glass of whiskey, the dark liquor splashing dangerously close to the edge as he made his way over to the bounty.    
  
“Mind if I join you?” Spike asked, but he was already moving to sit beside Chen anyway. He sat on the edge of his seat, trying to get as close to Chen as he could, to show that he had some kind of interest in him. After all, he was a pretty good looking guy. It wouldn’t be hard to pretend like he was up for a quick fuck.    
  
“I wouldn’t have bought your drink if I didn’t want a better look at you,” Chen replied, and that level of boldness was really something to be respected. Spike needed to remember it if he ever decided to put himself back on the market.    
  
“And?” Spike asked and took a drag from his cigarette. It worked well to ease some of the tension that was building up within him, the menthol helping to cool him down before he slowly exhaled. “Was it worth it?”    
  
“Hm,” Chen looked him up and down, undressing Spike with no shame. Spike would be lying if he said that it didn’t bring a bit of heat to his cheeks, and maybe even a little blood rushing down south. “You’re not gay, are you?”    
  
Spike offered up a sloppy grin, one that made it so he could keep his cigarette hanging on the edge of his lip without falling to the bar. “I’ve never been with a man, if that’s what you mean.”    
  
“Is that something you’re looking to explore tonight?”    
  
No.    
  
His answer should have been no.    
  
But when Spike said nothing, and simply crushed his cigarette into an ashtray, Chen took his hand and led him away from the bar. They went into one of those dreaded booths, all the way in the back of the bar away from any prying eyes. At least Spike had enough wisdom in himself to grab his drink before Chen took his hand.    
  
Chen urged Spike into the booth first, standing and waiting while Spike sat down and slid to the end of the bench. He joined him right after, sliding to sit directly beside the bounty hunter. Spike didn’t even flinch when Chen placed his hand on his upper thigh, giving the muscle there a light squeeze.    
  
“What’s your name?” Chen asked and watched Spike carefully, the hand on Spike’s thigh drifting up and down slowly, dangerously close to his cock. Which made Spike gulp as he felt himself begin to grow hard.    
  
“Spike,” He answered and reached for his whisky. Spike would need a little bit of liquid courage to let this go any further. But he didn’t drink, not yet.    
  
He knew the best way to get Chen out of here would be under false pretenses. Leading him on would make it easier, telling him to come back to his motel room for a quick fuck, and then hand cuff him instead.    
  
“Ah,” Chen breathed out, his hand freezing on Spike’s thigh.    
  
And that’s when Spike realized his mistake.    
  
“ _ Spike Spiegel _ , the famous bounty hunter.”    
  
Spike sighed and leaned back into his seat. This was just great, now he would have to chase Chen, and although he was pretty short; Spike had heard how fast he could move. There was a reason no one had been able to catch him over all these years. And he would already have a head start since Spike was buried at the end of the damn booth.    
  
“Afraid so,” Spike admitted. “Do you want to do this the easy way, or the hard way?”    
  
“How about I offer you a third option?” Chen’s voice was smooth, unconcerned with the threat of going to jail. “The easy way..., with a few extra steps.”    
  
Spike chuckled, well that was new. “And what are the few extra steps?”    
  
“We go back to my place,” Chen said simply, pausing to take Spike’s drink and take a quick sip. Spike watched his lips as he licked over them to remove any excess whisky. “Fuck, and _ then _ you can turn me in.”    
  
“Heh,” Spike took his drink back, finally taking a long sip. It was good, great even. He’d have to return at some point for another glass. Or maybe he could buy a bottle. “You’d fuck the man that wants you for your bounty?”    
  


“I would,” He shrugged, his hand moving along Spike’s thigh once again. “I’ve never met such a handsome bounty hunter before.”    
  
“Funny,” Spike replied with a smile. “I’ve never met a man so attractive I’ve questioned my own sexaulity.”    
  
“You’re in a gay bar, that tends to happen to some people.”    
  
“Maybe so.”    
  
“So, how bout it, bounty hunter?”    
  
Again, Spike knew that he should have said no. Should have said anything really. Maybe it was the whisky on his lips, the chill in his lungs, or the darkness in their booth that had Spike leaning forward instead. A kiss between men meant nothing when it wasn’t seen, right? Fuck it.    
  
Chen’s lips were soft, welcoming, and damn delicious. Spike found himself deepening their kiss before he even realized what he was doing. His tongue brushed over Chen’s lips, timid, shy, but begging to be allowed to explore. And Chen gave him the permission he was looking for. Spike was moaning into Chen’s open mouth, his fists gripping the bounty’s shoulders and drawing him in closer.    
  
Maybe he was lonely. Touch starved. Or maybe he was bi and never unlocked that part of himself.    
  
Any way he looked at it, Spike couldn’t deny that he wanted this.  _ Bad _ . Maybe even more badly than Chen did. He was rock solid beneath the table, and fuck did Chen love to absoustely tease him. His hand moving all over his groin, but refusing to touch his cock as it strained against the zipper of his pants.    
  
They didn’t stay there long, which was good for Spike considering he felt like he was about to blow a load just from Chen squeezing and teasing his fucking thighs.    
  
Chen’s place was small but homey, and just around the corner from the bar. Convenient, but Spike didn’t want to think about that.    
  
Spike kneeled between Chen’s spread legs, the other man’s cock jumping lightly every time Spike jammed another finger into his tight little ass. How they got naked so quickly was a puzzle in Spike’s mind, things were moving so quickly he couldn’t understand what was happening. But he didn’t care. He just didn’t fucking care.    
  
Chen was so perfect, laying before him and just  _ begging _ to take his cock. A puddle of precum laying on his belly, his thighs shaking from over stimulation, firsts clenching the sheets in anguish. “Fuck me, Spike,” He cried out as Spike made quick work of stretching him. “Please, Spike. I need you.”    
  
And who was he to deny him any longer?    
  
Condoms sucked, and were a necessary evil, but the second Spike finished rolling the latex over himself; he was sliding in.    
  
The squeeze of Chen’s hole was enough to have Spike gasping as he pushed in to the base of his length, there was no better feeling than that first thrust into your partner. Although, fucking an ass was a new feeling, one that Spike was more than happy to indulge in. Chen’s legs wrapped around him, letting Spike thrust even deeper into that tight heat. He was hotter than any partner he’d ever had, and he already knew this would be the ebay he’d ever had.   
  
Spike connected their lips as he fucked into Chen, his hips snapping forward with desperate need. It felt like making love, commanding and desperate, like they’d be waiting for each other for ever.   
  
Everything inside of him demanding that he fuck Chen’s ass raw, make him remember Spike for weeks to come. Make him wish that Spike was the only man he’d ever been with. He wanted Chen to jerk off and think of Spike as he was now, pounding inside his ass with reckless abandonment.    
  
“Fuck, Chen,” Spike moaned as he approached his climax. He took Chen’s legs and placed them over his shoulders, bending the man in half as he continued to thrust in and out of him. “Touch yourself,” He demanded, hungry eyes watching Chen as he reached for his own cock.    
  
“Spike,” Chen cried out, jerking himself off just for Spike. And fuck, there was no way in hell he was turning in this bounty. Spike almost lost himself, almost came before Chen as he watched him fuck into his own hand.    
  
It wasn’t until Chen painted his chest white that Spike finally let go. Watching Chen cum all over himself pushed him over the edge, his thrusts becoming sporadic as he finished buried deep in Chen’s ass.    
  
Spike pulled out gently and smiled to himself when Chen let out a small moan at the feeling. He laid down next to him, with open arms as he pulled his partner into his arms. He didn’t mind the feeling of Chen’s cum getting on his stomach and chest. What he did mind was how warm he felt in his chest, how  _ right _ this felt, how he wasn’t sure how he was going to spend another night without this man in his arms.    
  
  
  
  
Epilogue:    
  
Spike was sure that Chen was going to be gone in the morning, that he was going to take most of his important items and run while Spike was sleeping. Instead he was in the kitchen, cooking bacon, a dream that Spike never wanted to wake up from.    
  
“How much is my bounty anyway?” Chen asked as they ate their breakfast, sitting across from each other at a table that was too small for them to actually share. But they made it work.    
  
“Ten million Woolong,” Spike answered with a sign. Jet was going to kill him, strangle him, when he came back to the ship without Chen.    
  
“ _ Oh _ , that’s not a lot..,” Chen pressed his lips together, that was cute Spike decided. “If I give you twenty will you let me go?”    
  
Spike nearly choked on his coffee, “Did you seriously think I was still going to arrest you after last night?”    
  
Chen shrugged but smiled, “I guess.”    
  
“Not a chance.”    
  
Ten million went to Jet, ten million went to Faye, and Spike went back to the ship with a number in his pocket and promises of an actual first date that night.    



End file.
